


Angelic Omega

by TheSoullessOne



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Nature, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nudity, Omega Verse, Original Fiction, Public Nudity, Short One Shot, Silence, Walks In The Woods, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoullessOne/pseuds/TheSoullessOne
Summary: An Omega like them were softly angelic being seeked out for by everyone yet unattainable to all.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Angelic Omega

**Author's Note:**

> The Omega main character is nameless yet is genderfluid with the pronouns they/them
> 
> Apperance is based off of Hilda the plus size pin up girl

Absolutely breathtaking, everyone clearly knew that when taking every single thing about the Omega who's larger than life like the thick, curly auburn red waves soft to the touch cascading down almost close to brushing past their bare feet. It was also a startling surprise for anyone else that the angelic being usually wore nothing at all for the most part and yet somehow their hair was able to somehow miraculously enough cover up their naturally sun kissed tanned nude, freckled complexion. Bright teal eyes hidden by thick, pale eyelashes were shaped to falling teardrops with a look of permanent drowsiness to them. Then there were their lips, pinkish in color, full in volume and pouty, drawn in a sweetly carefree smile. Now with having their full figured body so out in the open without shame; it could be only described as thickly curvaceous with nice, healthy fat considerably softening up their already gentle features.

Now the Omega had decided on their own accord to live freely on the land so deep in the woods that nobody else could find them just the way they favored it with spectacular advanced survival skills to boot. It was in all likelihood it's been taught to them from past predecessors with the first lesson learned at infancy on how to walk on wobbly feet to current early adulthood without a pack and instead living alone managing to survive with their head proudly held high. Nature's abundant beauty came from every possible angle around from up high to the clear blue skies to down below with the damp dirt ground from left to right filled with undisturbed life. From taking one swift turn with a cheerful bounce to their step, the Omega took a left on the pathway covered in plentiful greenery popping up with colorful flowers or fruit. Suddenly enough at their end of the long walk with goopy mud stacked on their feet a relieved sigh came from it once reaching a vast space empty enclosed with trees, bushes, and flowers around with a humongous see-through lake in the middle stretching out to perhaps fifty or more miles out. 

A content purring noise loudly erupted from the pit of their gullet upwards passed their lips formed into a cheerfully wide, toothy grin as they strutted through the tall grass which tickled them when walking to the lake. Once managing with long legged strides to reach the lake's edge very nearly afterwards falling into the deep, shallow water in order to just look in was instantly met with the reflection perfectly mirroring themselves. A few old scars, cuts and more serious wounds met up as well unsurprisingly across their dimpled face, no shock that the injuries; both small to big then to everything else in between traveled down to the rest of their body. Which was one of many secretive reasons why the lone Omega had decided for the best to live comfortably in the woods without a pack by their side simply for their personal comfort being dab in the center. In a moment's hesitation their small toes were dipped into the cool water then slowly descending fully into the awaiting lake. 

Heavy, loud splashes of water were heard throughout the previously deafening silence in the woods where arms shakily helped steady themselves when resting on the edge steadying themselves on the grass. Finally able to stay still for more than a couple seconds of seemingly endless squirming to find a comfortable spot, the Omega leaned back on the edge with their thick, muscled arms supporting them. Soon the dirty grim mixed with mud, leaves and so forth stuck on their skin like glue washes off amazingly easily with only a few hard scrubs and every so often, they dunked down below the waterline. The warm water was clear and they stayed like this for a couple minutes until swiftly bobbing their now heavily wet head right back up. Shaky, breathless gasps erupted as the Omega laid their arms above their head laying there when fluttering back to the edge to rest up the pent tension bubbling within. 

A tiredly drained whine leaves their parted full lips after having bathed in the lake for what felt like hours until they were staring upwards at the sky longingly witnessing fluffy white clouds floating past. Some were in the shape of animals, faces or objects that had the Omega silently chuckling away. It was the first time in weeks perhaps months in truth that they were able to fully relax without constantly being on foot looking for another spot to restore their supply. Thankfully, the supply was tapped off and brimming full to last for a few more days, maybe two week tops so they weren't too worried, really. Everything that was needed for basic survival was all but there in the woods to their instant relief which they had packed in a large clothed bag settled to the sidelines at the current moment being.

Seconds later, pulling out and drying off from the cool lake with the remaining strength they had in them, they laid on the long, like lime green grass stretching the sore joints. Groggy sleep was beginning to creep over the awaiting horizon so in turn their eyes were fluttering in difficulty to stay open. From there moving to lay on their back with both their arms and legs sprawled out alongside with thick hair fanned out like a relaxed yet fiery halo, they gently rolled to better stretch in order to feel more at ease. Upon reaching that desired point with legs crossed, eyes fluttering shut, arms secured to laying beneath their head as a form of a pillow, they drifted off seconds later. Comforting darkness had welcomed them with the allure of deserving sleep and they managed to sleep for an unknown amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't all that well. May re-write this if I want. Just wanted to post a simple one-shot with light A/B/O Themes


End file.
